


Storm

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: Summer Storms [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part two (and the whole series really) inspired by the prompt "Thunderstorm."





	Storm

“Storm’s getting close.”

Harry lets his eyes wander to his husband, his body relaxed within the embrace of his rocking chair.  The old wood creaks as it moves against the porch, Louis’ toes pushing off in a slow dance.

Thunder rumbles in the near distance, giving sound to the flash of lightning which prompted Louis’ lazy observation.

The first raindrops of summer begin to fall, glittering on the blossoming flowers of their garden, covering the world with the softest of lullabies.

Louis smiles under Harry’s gaze, and it feels like it always does.  It feels like it’s all for them.


End file.
